The Living Tribunal
Summary The Living Tribunal is a humanoid cosmic entity who has existed as long as the Multiverse itself. Its function is to safeguard the Multiverse (the total sum of all alternate universes) from an imbalance of mystical forces. It may act to prevent one universe from amassing more power than any of the others, or from upsetting the cosmic balance in some way. The Tribunal may also act to prevent an overwhelming imbalance of good or evil within a universe. The Tribunal manifests itself as a being with three faces, which represent the three sides of the Tribunal's personality. Its front face, through which it usually speaks, represents Equity, the fully hooded face on its right side represents Necessity, and the partially hooded face on its left represents Vengeance. All three voices must agree in a case before the Tribunal can intervene. The Living Tribunal is the Abstract Embodiment of Multiversal Law & Order, and the collective manifestation of all existence, alongside all lesser Abstract Entities. For instance, Eternity and Infinity are part of his Face of Necessity, while Death is within the Face of Vengeance, and Galactus is of the Face of Equity, while the Fourth Face he does not have is The Stranger. This principle continues on all levels of reality, such as that lesser Abstracts, with Master Order being Necessity, Lord Chaos being Vengeance, and the In-Betweener the Equity that separates both, etcetera. During the storyline Time Runs Out, more specifically within the pages of New Avengers issue #30, the entity was slain by The Beyonders alongside the majority of the Marvel Cosmic Pantheon. Later, during Thanos: The Infinity Finale, an alternative version of Adam Warlock replaced the entity, due to orders from The-One-Above-All. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 1-A | High 1-B, likely 1-A Name: The Living Tribunal Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Genderless Age: Old as time | Predates time Classification: Cosmic Being, Abstract Entity, Judge of the Marvel Multiverse, Embodiment of the Marvel Multiverse & its Abstracts, Personification of Multiversal Law & Order Attack Potency: Unknown | Transcendent level (He is the complete embodiment of the Marvel multiverse, and of all its abstract entities. As such, even the likes of Eternity, Infinity and Death are just a part of his being, while transcend all the abstract entities and the multiverse. Transcend the concepts of space and time. Judge and transcends every and all dualities, everything is a part of The Living Tribunal yet The Living Tribunal is apart of all. Alpha and the Omega revolving on the wheel of destiny spun by his hand. Superior to every cluster and concepts from lower to higher dimensions) | High Transverse level (Completely portrayed as the multiversal judge and greatest of all the abstracts and creation including Lifebringer. Logos who replaced the Living tribunal was stated to be the law of the highest level of existence), likely Transcendent level (He completely precedes all of creation including the superflow and omniverse) Dimensionality: Unknown | Devoid | Infinite, likely Devoid Travel Speed: Omnipresent | Omnipresent (Exists in every multiverse), Irrelevant (Transcend the concepts of dimensions, time, space and distance) | Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant Combat Speed: Immeasurable | Irrelevant | Immeasurable, likely irrelevant Reaction Speed: Immeasurable | Irrelevant | Immeasurable, likely''' irrelevant''' Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Irrelevant | Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant Striking Strength: Unknown | Transcendental | High Transversal, likely Transcendental Durability: High Transverse level (Even the avatars of The Living Tribunal's dead corpse can tank the collapse of the Marvel multiverse) | Transcendent level | High Transverse level, likely Transcendent level Stamina: Infinite | Infinite | Infinite Range: Unknown | Irrelevant | High Transversal, likely Irrelevant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5 and 10), Regeneration (High-Godly), Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 1), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Power Nullification, Energy Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Causality Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 11), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Avatar Creation, Void Manipulation, Nothingness Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Duality Manipulation, Cosmic-Force Manipulation, Entropy Manipulation, Emotion/Empathy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Sealing, Summoning, Magic, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Size-Shifting, Shapeshifting, Cosmic Awareness, Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience, holds the powers of all abstract and cosmic entities, as they are all part of his self Standard Equipment: Inapplicable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: All faces must agree for action to be taken. Key: Avatar | True Form | New Living Tribunal Note: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Characters Category:Marvel